


Kinktober 2020: Omegaverse

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Heat Sex, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, blowjob, brief mentions of a canon-typical case, omega!sonny, sonny carisi has two alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny and his alphas as he starts his heat.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detective_giggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/gifts).



"He hates Omegas who question him," Rollins says as she checks her notes. "We've got statements from three that he's gotten physical."

"How physical?" Liv asks, looking at the big board. There's a photo of their suspect--currently in the wind--and then a series of photographs of the Omegas he's attacked. Two needed stitches. One's in a coma.

"One was shoved. One was slapped. One was shoved and kicked," Rollins recites from her notes. 

"Not a clear line of escalation, but it could get to this over time," Fin adds, waving a hand at the victims' portraits. 

"We're still doing the background work," Sonny says as he types. "Could be there are other Omegas who can fill in the escalation. Could be he jumped from lower-level physical attacks to what he's doing now after psyching himself up for it."

"True," Liv agrees. 

There's a shout and a thump, and they all turn as a unit to see their suspect in handcuffs, Kat pushing him along like he doesn't outweigh her by a solid fifty pounds. Mike's two steps behind her, clearly trying to keep the grin off his face at the way she's manhandling the guy without a problem.

"He was hiding with a friend of a friend," Mike says after Kat's dragged the guy into interrogation. "No weapons. Nothing questionable in his pockets."

"What was that thump right before you walked in?" Liv asks.

Mike's grin takes over his face. "He tried to throw off Kat by slinging her towards the wall. She held her ground, and he bounced off it from his own momentum."

Fin snorts. Rollins swallows a laugh. Liv tries very hard not to smile. Sonny snickers and shares a very amused look with Mike. 

"Okay, let's talk strategy," Liv says as Kat comes out of interrogation.

"He won't--and I'm quoting here--talk to ‘whatever fucking cuck Omega he smelled when he walked in here.’ Sorry, Carisi."

Sonny shrugs. "Probably for the best. If back-talking Omegas piss him off, he'll tell me everything in ten minutes."

This time, Liv doesn't try to hide her smile. "We'll play nice with him for now. Rollins, take the lead. See if he cooperates if you play nice."

Rollins rolls her eyes, obviously not wanting to play nice, but she walks towards interrogation without pushing back.

Fin motions Kat to follow him as he heads back to his desk. They'd been working together on sorting through their suspect's bank records before she'd gone with Mike to log a little time on the street. 

"Good work," Liv says, giving Mike a pleased nod. She goes into her office, shutting the door behind her. 

Mike takes the three steps to be next to Sonny. He leans over Sonny's chair, ostensibly to see what he's working on. "His loss," he murmurs in Sonny's ear. "You're a very nice Omega to have around."

Sonny gives Mike a sidelong look as Mike unabashedly scents him. "You're just saying that because I'm almost in heat."

Mike tucks his nose behind Sonny's ear, breathing out hard. "I like you all the time," he says. "Just ask Rafael."

"Another completely untrustworthy source," Sonny replies. He turns his head so Mike gets another waft of his scent. "Get away from me. We have to work."

Mike's pupils are wider than they should be in the well-lit room. "You smell so good."

"Easy, baby," Sonny murmurs. "People are going to think _you're_ the slutty one when it's _my_ heat."

"But I am," Mike replies, making Sonny laugh as he takes a few steps back so he can calm down. 

*

The suspect confesses in half an hour. Rollins needled the truth out of him with a few snide remarks and the occasional bored scoff. Rafael shows up fifteen minutes later to double-check the paperwork and stops short ten feet from Sonny's desk. 

"Carisi, a word." 

Sonny glances at Mike, and they share a quick, amused smile before Sonny follows Rafael to the crib. 

"Are you _trying_ to attract every Alpha in a six-block area?" Rafael grumbles as he shoves his whole face against Sonny's neck. 

"Just my two favorites," Sonny says, guileless. He chuckles when Rafael growls against his throat. "Easy. You know I'm teasing."

It's a long moment of silence before Rafael says, "I know." 

Sonny strokes his hands up and down Rafael's back, humming quietly as he does it. Mike gets flirty and silly when Sonny gets near a heat. Rafael gets territorial but tries to hide it. Sonny can push Mike away, and he'll go, but Rafael has to be coaxed in other ways. 

"We'll all be home soon," he says quietly, rubbing his cheek into Rafael's hair, scenting him lightly. "And once the door closes, it's just the three of us for as long as my heat requires."

Rafael sighs gustily and brushes his lips over Sonny's pulse point a half-dozen times before he steps back and squares his shoulders. "I want Mike to keep an eye on you until I'm done with this guy."

"Raf--"

"I am aware I'm being an asshole. I know you can take care of yourself. But you're going to be in full heat by the end of the night, and this guy has gone after Omegas just like you already. Let me go in there knowing you're safe."

"Just like me?" Sonny asks because he never won't needle Rafael about his primitive instinct. "You mean mouthy?" He licks his lower lip slowly. 

Rafael's eyes flash a warning. "I'll put that mouth to good use when we get home. Go stand by Mike."

Sonny shivers, the absolute authority in Rafael's tone hitting his own more primitive instincts. "Okay," he says, unashamed that he sounds a bit breathless. 

Rafael gives him a sharp nod and walks out of the crib. Before Sonny can talk his half-hard dick into letting him go back into the squadroom without embarrassing himself, Mike's opening the door to the crib and waggling his eyebrows.

"Hey, handsome. Want to sit on my desk and keep me company?"

"Don't you mean sit _at_ your desk?" Sonny asks. 

"I said what I said," Mike replies, his enjoyment at his dumb joke all over his face. 

"All right," Sonny replies. "If you think you can handle it." He isn't surprised when Mike palms his ass as he walks by. "That's not what I expect you to handle."

"Well, not right this second," Mike says like they're not talking about anything sexual. 

It's unfair, Sonny thinks, to be loved so much by these two that he finds everything they do pretty fucking charming. 

*

It takes Rafael an hour to sign off on the paperwork. Liv lets Kat go in and make the official arrest. Before she's pulled their suspect over to booking, Rafael and Mike have hustled Sonny to the elevator--Rafael leading the way as Mike follows behind. Once they're in the elevator, Sonny's sandwiched between them like they're trying to make room for one more person to fit in the car. 

"You are both ridiculous," Sonny says. In response, they both turn and scent him. Sonny laughs at the perfect unison of it. "Okay, get me home before either of you do something dumb."

*

They flank him front and back all the way home, but Sonny doesn't mind. He's used it to it, for one. And he's getting close enough to his heat that his own instincts are rising as sharply as their own. Alphas on the subway eye him with interest, his pre-heat scent dragging through the whole car. Sonny's isn't the only Omega scent twisting in the air, but he's the only one with two Alphas giving off go-fuck-yourself vibes, and it's clearly pinging other Alphas and their instincts. It's rare Alphas actually get into a physical altercation over an Omega in heat, but Sonny's Omega instincts flare at the attention from Alphas he doesn't want, and he's grateful to lean against Mike and have Rafael press against his front. 

Rafael's quietly growling as they walk up the steps to street level, and Mike chuckles as he slides a hand over Sonny's hip. "Should have called a car," he says, loudly enough for Rafael to hear him. 

Rafael half-turns and glares, but Sonny touching his hand melts the look off his face. "Sorry," he says, taking Sonny's hand and kissing the knuckles, then turning his hand over so he can breathe in Sonny's scent from the inside of his wrist. "Mike is right. I wasn't thinking."

"Forgiven," Mike says, tucking his nose behind Sonny's ear like he had earlier. It's his favorite spot when Sonny's in heat. "Let's get home."

Mike hustles them both along after that, stealing kisses from them both as they walk the two blocks home. They're the only ones in the elevator, and Sonny isn't surprised they both start nuzzling into his neck. His heat is so close to his skin he swears he can feel it crackle through him. 

Rafael gets their door open, yanks Sonny inside, and leaves Mike to shut the door behind them all as he immediately starts yanking off Sonny's clothes. 

Sonny tries to work on Rafael's clothes as well, but then Mike's behind him, pulling his arms down to his sides. 

"Let us do this," Mike rumbles in Sonny's ear. 

"I was helping," Sonny replies. 

"Behave," Rafael snaps, his Alpha instinct coming out full-force now that they're alone. "We take care of you right now."

"I can--" Sonny laughs when Mike tips his head back and kisses him deep and wet. It's exactly the response he wanted. He loves the first moments when they're alone and he's in heat, when it's so easy to get them to react and get possessive. It makes his Omega instincts sing, feeling how in-tune his Alphas are with him. 

"Bedroom," Rafael says, having stripped Sonny naked as Mike kept Sonny occupied. "On the bed. On your back. We'll be there in a minute."

Sonny nods drunkenly and stumbles down the hallway, awash in his heat hormones skyrocketing and the smell of his Alphas all over him. He drops onto the bed, then flops backwards, throwing his arms out wide and settling with his legs open, his dick already mostly hard. 

He closes his eyes and drifts on the sounds of Mike and Rafael moving around in the front of the apartment. They're getting water and snacks, he knows. Rafael will be double-checking that his schedule is clear so he doesn't have to be interrupted in the midst of Sonny's heat. There's a quiet murmur of conversation, the soft, wet sound of the two of them kissing one another, and then Mike and Rafael come into the bedroom. 

"Mine," Sonny says, and it comes out a needy croak. He's ignored the rise of his heat all day, but with all three of them in the room, naked and ready, it takes over completely. Mike and Rafael's scents wrap around him, and his dick goes fully hard. The building slick he's felt gathering all day dribbles out of his ass, and then Mike and Rafael are both on the bed, Mike settling between Sonny's legs, and Rafael curling in close by his head. 

Rafael kisses him hard, sucking loudly on his lower lip. Mike pushes on the backs of Sonny's thighs to lift his legs and shift his hips, and then he's licking into Sonny, smearing slick on his tongue before taking Sonny's balls into his mouth. 

Sonny moans into Rafael's mouth, dropping a hand down to flatten against Mike's hair. Rafael plucks at his nipples, then slides his hand down Sonny's torso to tug at Sonny's dick while Mike keeps sucking on his balls. 

Sonny whines and groans and bucks up into Rafael's hand, then pushes down hard when Mike slips two fingers into his wet ass and presses his prostate hard. 

Sonny comes with a shout swallowed by Rafael's kiss. He feels Mike lick spunk off his dick and feels the twitch of Rafael's fingers that means Mike's licking those clean as well. Then, Mike's pulling his fingers out of Sonny and sliding up to meet Sonny for a kiss as Rafael pushes backwards so he can drag his hands down Mike's spine before taking his place between Sonny's legs. 

Sonny sinks completely into his heat as Rafael presses his legs up and open, and then pushes his dick into him. He keeps kissing Mike, mewling as Mike tongue fucks his mouth and pulls at his hair. Rafael fucks him hard and fast, and Sonny grasps a hand on Mike's thigh before he drags his fingers across Mike's dick. 

Mike shudders and pulls away from Sonny's mouth. Sonny tries to follow, but Mike pushes him down hard as he straddles his chest. Sonny drops his mouth open, digging his fingers hard into Mike's thighs as Mike starts to fuck his mouth. 

It's a whirlpool of hormones and sensation as Rafael fucks Sonny's ass and Mike shoves his dick in and out of Sonny's mouth. Sonny manages to get his legs around Rafael, crossing his ankles to keep Rafael's dick in deep. He tries to wrap his arms around Mike's waist to keep him as close, but Mike grabs his arms and pushes them back and flat on the bed, refusing Sonny the control. 

Sonny's Omega instinct sparks with the pleasure of his Alphas. One pleased to indulge him; the other putting him in his place. He's safe and loved here, sure to be cared for no matter how intense his heat.

He barely registers his second orgasm. He's too focused on sucking Mike's dick, hoping that he can get him close enough to coming that Mike might start to knot while in his mouth. It doesn't happen often, but he never stops wanting it, to feel the thickening at the base of the shaft in a way he doesn't feel when he's being fucked. 

As if on cue to distract him, Sonny registers Rafael slamming into him and going still, his knot suddenly full and tight in Sonny's ass. Sonny's whole body--including his mouth--goes slack as Rafael comes. 

"Beautiful, beautiful. Fucking perfect," Mike murmurs, cupping Sonny's face between his hands. "So fucking lucky."

Rafael groans, and his fingers dig hard enough to bruise on Sonny's hips. 

Sonny feels each touch and hears each endearment as a singular experience. He slips his tongue over his lips, hoping to find the head of Mike's dick, but it's not within reach. He groans and opens and closes his hands. A part of his brain tells him he could move his arms and reach for Mike, but the Omega part that takes over during heat reminds him his Alpha put his arms like that, and Sonny doesn't want to move them until told otherwise. 

Time goes liquid. Sonny feels kisses to his face and neck and chest. He smells sweat and worn leather, juniper and honeysuckle. It's Mike pressing kisses all over his body. Rafael's scent stays focused down low between his legs: fresh ink and hot wax, lemon and well-oiled leather. That was the scent that drew Sonny to them both in the first place: Leather, but two different kinds. The soft, malleable leather of a boxing glove versus the supple, carefully touched leather of a first edition.

Rafael's knot starts to shrink, and Sonny groans at the loss. Mike whispers sweet nothings in his ear, and then a moment or minutes later, Sonny is aware of the room, of Rafael and Mike. He blinks a few times, and then Rafael is sliding his hand along the back of Sonny's head to lift him up to drink some water.

"Mine," Sonny says, staring at Rafael's face. 

Rafael meets his gaze and nods slowly. "Yours," he promises. 

Sonny feels Mike shifting to sit between his legs. As Sonny watches him, Mike wraps Sonny's legs around his waist. "Mine," Sonny says, squeezing at Mike with his thighs. 

Mike looks up, beaming at Sonny as he takes himself in hand so he can slide into Sonny in a single, perfect thrust. "Yours," he agrees.

Sonny takes the water from Rafael, then uses his free hand to drag Rafael's hand to rest on his lower abdomen. He opens and closes his free hand until Mike presses his wrist to Sonny's grasping fingers. Sonny places Mike's hand next to Rafael's. "Mine," he says. 

Mike and Rafael tangle their fingers together, and Sonny makes a pleased sound as they both echo another "Yours" in response, and he drifts back into his heat headspace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta work (2/69)!


End file.
